


Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Potsie Love [2]
Category: Happy Days
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe, Period-Typical Homophobia, Schmoop, Secret Relationship, mention of alcoholic parents, mention of domestic abuse, mention of parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Timestamp for ‘Potsie love’. Set after Fonzie finds out but before Valentine‘s Day, obviously. Potsie and Richie celebrate Christmas.





	Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the classic song, of which I think the Judy Garland version is best. "Potsie Love" should probably be read first, before reading this.

“Goodness, you boys finally got up!” Marion exclaimed as Potsie and Richie came down the stairs. 

“Give us a break, Mom. It’s the first day of Christmas vacation from college. We’re entitled to sleep in.”

“Well, you missed breakfast. But I could make something for you if you like.”

“Maybe a little something?” Richie wheedled. 

“Hey, they should make their own,” Joanie shouted. 

“Now dear, they _are_ on vacation.” Marion hurried off to whip up some eggs and toast. 

“So what are your plans for today? More sleeping?” Joanie asked. 

“What about you? Going to go play with the other kiddies?” Richie teased. 

“Oh!” Joanie stomped her foot. “For your information, I am staying here and helping Mom get started on the Christmas baking.” She folded her arms and smiled smugly. “So there.”

“Christmas baking?” Potsie asked, curious. 

“Every year Mom goes crazy and bakes a ton of stuff for Christmas. Cookies, pies, a cake sometimes. All kinds of stuff.” Richie suddenly looked at Potsie and then had a thought. “Get lost, Joanie.”

“What? What a way to talk!”

“Beat it.” He made a gesture and Joanie left in a huff. 

“Pots?”

“Yeah, Rich?”

“Did you guys celebrate Christmas at your house?”

Potsie’s eyes went blank. “Course. Doesn’t everyone? So, what are we going to do today? Maybe we should see what Ralph is doing, huh?”

“Potsie,” Richie started to reach for his hand but stopped and looked around, “talk to me. Please?”

Potsie looked down. “I got to have real Christmases here with you guys.” At Richie’s look, he went on. “My Mom would usually be passed out from drinking on Christmas Eve, well into the morning. My Dad would make breakfast for himself and then eat and go back to bed.”

“And you?”

“I would come down and look to see what Santa brought me. Sometimes there was actually a present. Usually some kind of clothes. The wrong size but hey, when things are too big that means you can grow into them, right?” His voice was filled with false cheer. “Then I’d make myself something to eat and come over to your house.”

Richie remembered. He always thought that Mr. and Mrs. Webber had gotten Potsie those clothes in bigger sizes on purpose. He never knew what was happening with his friend. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

“It’s okay. At least I had you guys.” Potsie shrugged then looked up. “This looks great, Mrs. C.! Thanks.” He dug into his breakfast with extra enthusiasm. 

Richie let it lie. They did meaningless stuff the rest of that day but that night went to Arnold’s. When everyone was there Richie turned. “Potsie, this burger isn’t well done. Can you take it back to the kitchen and ask Al to make it well done? And could you stay in there and make sure he does?”

Potsie looked at him then said, “sure, Rich.” He got up with the burger and headed for the kitchen. 

Richie made a gather round motion. No one did. “Fonz?” Fonzie snapped his fingers and suddenly nearly everyone was in the booth. “Thanks. Guys, I found out that Potsie’s never really had a proper Christmas.”

“What’s a proper Christmas?” Ralph asked. 

“A traditional one. A good one. Listen, no more questions, he’ll be back soon. But we’ve got to give him the best Christmas ever, okay?”

They all nodded. “How do we do that?” Chachi asked. 

“By doing all the traditional Christmas stuff. I want everyone to get Potsie a gift. It’s all right if it’s cheap,” he said as Ralph rolled his eyes, “but something from everyone. Deal?”

After securing agreement from everyone he told them to get back as they were, just as Potsie came out of the kitchen. “Thanks, Al!” He came back over. “I made sure it was well done, Richie.”

“Thanks Pots.” Richie took the burger and took a bite. It was indeed well done. “I was thinking we should go caroling tomorrow night.”

“Caroling?” Ralph parroted then winced as someone kicked him. “Oh, caroling. Tomorrow night. Sounds good.”

Potsie looked at them all. “Since when do we go caroling?”

“We haven’t done it in a while but I think it’s time to revive the old tradition, don’t you guys?”

“Absolutely!” Lori Beth said. 

“Sounds good to me,” Ralph chimed in. 

“Who doesn’t love caroling?” Chachi asked. 

“See? Everyone’s going.”

“Are you going to go caroling, Fonz?” Potsie asked. 

Everyone turned to look at Fonzie, who had frozen against the girl he was cuddling with. After a beat, “course. Nothing the Fonz loves better.”

“So that’s settled!” Richie smiled. “Caroling tomorrow night. We should meet at my house. Then we’ll hit some neighborhoods and after, I bet my Mom will have hot chocolate for everyone.”

Sounds of agreement came from them all but Potsie was still looking at Richie suspiciously. As everyone left, Potsie and Richie began walking home. “Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not snowing me with this caroling thing, are you?”

Richie turned. He paused then, “maybe.”

Potsie smiled. “Thanks.”

They walked on home. Inside they were forced to try several different types of Christmas cookie, as well as a few slivers of pie. As Potsie headed up to use the bathroom, Richie told his parents and Joanie the plan. 

“I think it will be good for Warren to have a good old fashioned Christmas,” Marion said. 

“He’s always had one. He’s always come over here on Christmas day,” Howard said then backed off as everyone else gave him a look. “But that doesn’t mean he’s not welcome.”

“Great. Shh, here he comes.” Richie looked as Potsie came back down the stairs. “Dad you tell the funniest stories!” he said with exaggerated frivolity. 

“I do? I mean, thank you Richard.”

The next day Howard came home with a big Christmas tree and they spent the day decorating it. After supper the gang came over and they went caroling, then came back for cookies and hot chocolate. 

Every day Richie would do something traditional with Potsie, except the day it snowed and they spent the day shoveling. But even that was pretty traditional. A few days before Christmas the gang got together to go shopping for presents. 

“What do you think of this for Mom?” Richie asked, holding up an iron. 

“I don’t think your mother wants an iron for Christmas,” Potsie said, smiling gently and taking it out of his hand. “Why don’t you get her something she’d really like?”

“Like what?”

“She likes music, doesn’t she? Get her some.”

“Hey, that’s a great idea!” Richie beamed at him. “Great thinking, Potsie.” He leaned in as if to kiss him, then realized they were in public place and pulled back hard, blushing. “Um,” he started to stammer but stopped when he saw the smile on Potsie’s face. They were staring at each other, goofy grins on their faces when Joanie came running up. 

“Richie! I just found the most perfect gift for Dad! Come see!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, leaving Potsie laughing. 

Christmas Eve Day arrived and everyone was at Arnold’s, chattering excitedly. “Hey Al, you’re coming over for Christmas dinner, right?” Richie called out as Al danced the food to the tables. 

“Thanks Richie but this year I’m spending Christmas with my brother. But I’ll stop in for a moment to give my good wishes, of course. 

“Fonz, you coming?” 

“Ayyy, would I miss Christmas at the Cunningham’s?” Fonzie asked. “Tell Mrs. C. that I’m looking forward to it.”

“What about you, Ralph?” Potsie asked. 

“I’m having Christmas dinner with my family but I might stop over.” He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Lori Beth. “Hey, I’ve got a great Christmas joke, wanna hear it?”

“No,” Potsie and Richie said together then laughed. 

“I thought I was the comedian in this group,” Ralph muttered then said he had to go. “Um, Lori Beth would you like a ride home?”

“Sure, that’d be great Ralph.” They walked out together. 

Potsie and Richie said goodbye to everyone else and headed off. When they got home Richie had everyone change into their pajamas then Howard read _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. They roasted marshmallows and chestnuts in the fireplace. After setting out a plate of cookies with milk for Santa, Joanie was sent to bed. Howard and Marion followed not long after. 

Richie and Potsie were alone downstairs, the tree shimmering in the darkened room. 

“Richie?”

“Yeah, Potsie?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making this the best Christmas ever.”

“It’s not over yet,” Richie laughed. “In fact, it’s not even Christmas yet.”

“I know. I also know you’ve been doing this all for me. I just wanted to say thanks.” Potsie leaned over and gave Richie a kiss on the cheek. 

“Wait right there.” Richie got up and ran upstairs, coming back down with a brightly wrapped present. “Here,” he said, handing it over. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Potsie smiled at the paper and the bow. 

“Open it.”

“But it’s not Christmas.”

“I know. I was actually going to save this until we could be alone tomorrow. I’ve got another gift for you for when everyone is here. I want this to be a private gift.”

“Richie, you didn’t have to--”

“I know. I wanted to.”

Potsie smiled. “I know the feeling. Wait here.” This time he disappeared upstairs and came down with a present wrapped in red and gold. “I did the same thing.”

Richie smiled. He took his gift but did not open it. “You first.”

“No, you first.”

“No, you first.”

They looked at each other. “Together?”

“1, 2, 3,” Richie counted and they tore open the paper. Richie parted the tissue inside and gasped. “Oh Potsie!” he exclaimed. He lifted out an ornate pen set. “It’s beautiful!”

“A writer has to have the right tools,” Potsie said. “The lady at the store told me these were the best.”

“They’re gorgeous. Thank you!” He leaned across and gave Potsie a kiss. 

Potsie busied himself with his own gift. He lifted it out. It was a brand new, powder blue sweater. “Wow, it’s great,” he said, holding it up. 

“Try it on.”

Potsie slipped out of the sweater he was wearing and pulled it on. He gaped. “It fits. Perfectly.”

“It should. I wanted you to get something, some clothes, that fit you to a T.”

Touched, Potsie felt his eyes grow moist. He leaned over and cupped Richie’s face in his hands. “It’s the best present I’ve ever gotten in my whole life.” They kissed again. 

“I wish…” Richie sighed. How he wanted to do things he couldn’t do!

“I know. I wish too,” Potsie nodded but instead he stood up. He held his hand out and helped Richie to his feet. They put the trash away and headed upstairs, leaving the tree glistening. “Good night, Richie,” Potsie said softly as they parted in the hallway. 

“Good night, Potsie.”

The next morning dawned and Potsie was awakened by Richie coming into his room, still in his PJ’s and robe. “Pots? C’mon, Potsie wake up.” 

“Rich?”

“It’s Christmas morning.” Richie glanced at the door, which was mostly shut. He got a determined look on his face, then brushed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Merry Christmas.”

Potsie sat up and stretched. “It is now.” He got up and put on his own robe. They headed downstairs, where Joanie was already seated at the table. 

“Good morning, Warren. Merry Christmas!” Marion called as she came out of the kitchen bearing plates. 

“Morning, Mrs. C.,” Potsie replied, belting his robe closed. “Morning, Mr. C.,” he said to Howard as he and Richie sat. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Howard yawned. 

“First is breakfast,” Richie said, leaning in. “Mom always makes pancakes shaped like Christmas trees and puts powdered sugar on them so they look like they have snow on them. They’re great.”

“Why thank you dear,” Marion said as she set more plates down. “Here, have some milk.”

“Then after breakfast we open presents.”

“I don’t see why we can’t open presents first?” Joanie complained. “We can eat breakfast after!”

“Joanie says that every year,” Richie laughed. Everyone joined in. 

“Sit on it, Richie.”

“Now Joanie, it’s Christmas,” Marion admonished then sat down herself. They ate breakfast, Joanie trying to hurry them along. At long last they were done and they moved to the tree. 

Potsie had never been at the Cunningham’s for this part, always arriving later after presents had been opened. A present was chosen from under the tree and given to the right person who opened it then admired it. Then another present and so on. Joanie, as youngest, was apparently the one to pick and of course she picked one for herself first. Her second was for her mother, from herself. 

“Joanie!” 

“All right, all right.” She grabbed one at random. “This one is for you, Richie.” She handed it over. 

“That’s from me,” Potsie said quietly.

Richie was about to protest that Potsie had already gotten him a gift then shut up. He unwrapped it carefully and whistled. 

“What is it, Richard?” Marion asked.

“A nameplate. With my name on it!” He held it up and sure enough it said ‘Richard Cunningham’ on it. “Wow, Potsie! Thanks.”

“I figure when you’re a reporter you’ll have a desk or an office and you’ll need to put your name on it.” Potsie looked away, a little embarrassed. He’d gotten Richie two things for when he became a reporter, it seemed uninspired and impersonal to him now. 

Richie caught the look and wanted desperately to go over and kiss him. Instead, he leaned across and touched his arm. “It’s terrific. I love it, Pots, thanks.” He smiled. 

Potsie finally looked up and smiled too. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Are you guys gonna make goopy eyes at each other all morning or are we going to open presents?” Joanie cried. 

Richie and Potsie exchanged looks then said, “open presents” together, which made them both laugh. Joanie got out more presents. Ties for Howard, perfume for Marion, a lovely new necklace for her from her husband, and of course the records from Richie. Then Joanie pulled out another one. 

“This one is for you, Potsie,” she said, handing it over. 

Potsie took it and gave a look to Richie who nodded. He opened it carefully, thinking nothing could be better than the sweater that was up in the room above. “Wow,” he whispered as he pulled out a gorgeous watch with a real leather band. “Richie, this is too much.”

“You’re just supposed to say ‘thank you’ for Christmas gifts and accept them,” Richie told him. “Um, look on the back.”

Potsie turned it over and saw there was an inscription. “To Potsie, who I will always make time for,” he read aloud. He swallowed hard. “Thanks.” It came out low as Potsie tried not to cry. 

Richie couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. “You’re welcome. I mean it, Pots.”

Marion got out her handkerchief and even Howard got a little misty. For once even Joanie was quiet. Then Marion cleared her throat and said, “I see we still have a few gifts left. Joannie?”

“Got it.” She snagged another and looked. “For you, Mom and Dad.” She handed it to Marion.

“That’s from me, Mr. and Mrs. C,” Potsie said. “I got it for the both of you.”

“How nice of you, Warren, but you didn’t have to do that!” Marion exclaimed as she opened the package. “Goodness!”

Howard looked and gaped. “Potsie, you got us tickets to the theater?”

“I know how much you both like plays. This is to a famous play in Chicago. If you check the box there’s also some money in there so that you guys can get a hotel room and stay overnight if you want.” Potsie didn’t add that he was hoping that while they were gone he and Richie could get some private time. 

“It’s wonderful, thank you.”

Touched, Howard agreed. “It’s a great present, Potsie, but, if you don’t mind my asking…?”

“Where did I get the money?” Potsie smiled. “I’ve been working a few sideline gigs, without telling anyone,” except Richie who had known he was doing it for extra Christmas money. “Singing at birthday parties for kids and stuff.”

“It’s very sweet. Thank you. We’ll have to pick a weekend, Howard.”

They were exclaiming over their gift still as Joanie checked under the tree. “Only two more presents left.”

“Two? Who are they for, dear?” Marion asked, turning away from Howard. 

“One’s for Potsie and the other just says ’Cunninghams’.”

“Huh. Well, Potsie should open his first, I suppose,” Howard said. 

Potsie took the present and opened it. It was a small box. Inside he found a key. He held it up, eyes puzzled. “What’s this?”

Richie leaned forward. “It’s a key. To the house.”

“Yes, dear,” Marion also leaned forward. “We figured it was time.”

Potsie was still confused. “I don’t get it.”

“We thought it was time you had your own key to the house,” Howard said. “After all, you live here too.”

The meaning hit Potsie and once again he struggled to keep calm. “My own key?”

Richie put his arm around him again. “Yes. Now you can come and go out of ’your’ house as you please.” 

Potsie couldn’t help the wetness that welled in his eyes. “Wow. I’ve never had a key to a house before. Not even…,” he trailed off. “This is great. I promise I’ll take good care of it.”

“We know you will, dear,” Marion said, getting misty herself. “We trust you.”

And that was it. Potsie just started crying, trying to keep from shaking. He ducked his head but Richie wiped at his tears then pulled him into a hug. “Welcome home, Potsie,” he whispered in his ear. Joanie and Marion both got up and gave him a hug too. 

“Well, one last gift,” Richie said as they all cleared their throats and wiped their eyes. “Who should open it?”

“I think Howard should,” Marion said. “He’s the head of the household, after all.”

Joanie gave the gift to her father who opened it. A red box was inside and when he opened that, he dropped the box as if burned. 

“What is it, Dad?” Joanie cried, grabbing the box. 

“Never mind!” 

“It’s mistletoe!” Joanie shouted, pulling the plant out. “Someone gave us mistletoe. I betcha it was Chachi.”

Richie laughed. “Probably.” He watched his sister play with the plant and looked around. “I’ll help you clean all this up, Mom.”

“Me too, Mrs. C.,” Potsie said, starting to gather things up. When everything was taken care of the family disappeared upstairs to get dressed. 

Potsie put on his new sweater and set the time on his watch. He looked at himself in the mirror as he slipped the key into the pocket of his pants. He’d have to go get a key ring now. He certainly didn’t want to lose it. He walked out and saw Richie coming out of his own room. “Richie.”

Richie turned and saw him and grinned. He looked around and stepped close, pulling Potsie into his arms. “Who needs mistletoe?” he quipped and they kissed. They were about to again when they heard footsteps and parted hastily. 

“Mother Kelp is here, children, come say hello!” 

Richie rolled his eyes but he and Potsie came downstairs to say hello. She never seemed to remember who Potsie was but that was all right. Mostly she spent her time telling Howard why he was too fat and not good enough for Marion. 

Marion was cooking in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door and then it opened. There was the Fonz. “Eyyyy,” he greeted them. 

“Hi, Fonz!” Richie and Potsie said, waving from the table where they were playing cards with Howard and Mother Kelp. 

“Fonzie, so good to see you!” Howard came forward. 

“It is? Huh. Well, Merry Christmas everybody.” Marion came out of the kitchen. “Mrs. C., looking beautiful as always.”

“Oh Arthur,” she blushed and smoothed her skirt. 

“Who’s he?” Mother Kelp asked loudly. 

“You remember Arthur Fonzarelli, don’t you Mom? Marion asked. 

“No.” She went back to the card game. 

“Never mind her, Arthur. Are you having a nice Christmas?”

“Very nice, thank you, Mrs. C. I visited all the girls on my list and gave them all their presents.”

“Rings like that one year?” Richie asked. 

“Nah. This year they all got a picture of me to keep wherever they want.”

“Nice,” Richie said. 

“I thought about getting you guys the same thing but instead I went with something different. Did you like my present?”

“Um, Fonzie?” Howard sidled up to him. “We haven’t gotten a present from you yet.”

“Didn’t you open it? I left it under the tree. Addressed to ‘Cunningham’s’.”

“That was from you?” Richie and Potsie exclaimed together. 

“Who else would give you mistletoe?”

“We thought it was from Chachi,” Joanie said. 

“Nah. He carries some in his pocket, what would he need to give you some for? And the Fonz don’t need mistletoe so I figured you guys might like it. Where’d you stash it?”

Richie found it and handed it over. Fonz walked over to Marion and put it over her head and she kissed his cheek, which made him smile and say “whoa”. Then the same thing with Joanie. 

“It’s a very nice present, Arthur, thank you.”

“No problem, Mrs. C.”

“Well, you missed breakfast but I was about to fix everyone a light lunch while I work on Christmas dinner. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.” 

They had lunch and talked, Fonzie admiring the presents. He told Potsie how much he liked his new watch and Potsie smiled. He hadn’t felt completely at ease with Fonz since he had caught him and Richie together but now he relaxed. Friends stopped in over the course of the afternoon. Chachi did indeed have mistletoe in his pocket, which he used to steal a kiss from Joanie. 

Ralph stopped by, as well as Lori Beth, and both gave gifts to Potsie. Ralph’s was a whoopee cushion and Lori Beth’s was a bottle of cologne. Chachi had given Potsie a hand written coupon for free work at the garage. 

Dinner arrived and everyone sat down at the table, dressed nicely and with the candles lit. Howard cut the Christmas ham and everyone helped themselves to the delicious food. Potsie was stuffed by the time dessert arrived but made himself eat some of the pie. After the supper they went to the living room and sat around the piano, singing Christmas carols by the light of the tree. 

Fonzie excused himself from this activity, pleading the need to go check on Chachi. As he was leaving he snapped his fingers and Potsie and Richie both came over to him. 

“You guys have a good Christmas?”

“We sure did, Fonz.”

“Yeah, Fonz.”

“Good.” He looked at them both and clapped a hand on one shoulder each. “You deserve it, the two of ya. You make good use of that mistletoe,” he winked and walked out. 

Richie and Potsie stood there, blushing. They went back to the family. At last Marion and Howard said it was time to take Mother Kelp home. Joanie headed up to bed, smiling dreamily when she thought no one was looking. Potsie and Richie cleaned up a little and then sat by on the couch, looking at the tree. 

“How long do you think your parents will be gone?”

“I don’t know. Do think we could…?”

“With Joanie in the house?”

“She’s asleep by now.” Richie scooted closer. “You look beautiful in that sweater,” he mumbled as he skated his lips over Potsie’s neck. 

“Richie…” But Potsie knew he was already giving in. They kissed, wrapped their arms around each other. They overbalanced and Richie went down, Potsie on top of him on the couch. “Richie,” Potsie said, looking down, “thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” He pulled Potsie’s face down and they kissed more. Soon, hands roving and bodies rocking against each other, they were riding the tide of passion. Richie stuck his hand down the front of Potsie’s pants and bucked his hips. 

Potsie choked on a breath as he felt the hot fingers close around his cock. Too lost in his own sensations all he could do was thrust down. They were just building to climax when they heard a car. “Richie, your folks!”

“Potsie, just a few more seconds!”

“C’mon!” He got up off Richie and redid his pants, throwing a pillow over his lap. Richie groaned and moved his own hand strategically, finger combing his hair. They were reasonably presentable when the Cunningham’s came in. 

“Goodness, you boys are still up?”

“Yeah, we were just enjoying the tree,” Potsie said. “We were about to head to bed though.” 

“Well, good night then boys.” 

“Do you think--?”

“We don’t dare,” Potsie whispered. He let his fingers trail over Richie’s face. “I wish we could.”

“Me too.” With a darting look, Richie leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Potsie’s face and then ducked into his room. 

Potsie went into his own room and carefully removed the key from the pocket, the watch from his wrist and the sweater from his body. When he was back in his PJ’s he lay on the bed and thought over the day. He’d never had a better Christmas and though it had ended in frustration he was grateful. 

As he tried to calm himself his hand drifted. He quietly pulled himself free, working himself until he came, biting his lip to keep from crying out Richie’s name. As he came down from his orgasmic high, he began to think about an upcoming holiday. And to make plans….

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to tags


End file.
